


跑不掉了01

by sashiko_345



Category: all大勋, 丞勋
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20353360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashiko_345/pseuds/sashiko_345





	跑不掉了01

* * *

##  跑不掉了

_丞 X 勋_

这是因为一个生活的意外，四年后再续的爱情故事。

时间跨度是2015年到2019年。

主丞勋，其他可自行脑补。

* * *

**因为生活和神秘的指引，两个异.端.者在一起了。**

* * *

** 0.过去与未来**

  * _**2019年**_

立秋刚过，上海就迎来了台风天。乌压压的天空倾斜着骤雨，在这个城市奏起了名为“利奇马”的交响乐。雨声、风声、树声，此起彼伏，轰轰烈烈。

魏大勋顶着狂风骤雨，拖着一个行李箱，走过坑洼的小石砖路。身上的衣服全被斜降的雨打湿了。他按照记忆，花了点时间才走到落脚的弄堂小屋。推开吱嘎吱嘎的防盗门，四年未见的小屋非常整洁。魏大勋愣了一下，站在门口足足有五分钟。他拉着行李箱，眼神复杂地扫视着小屋。进门左手边是空空的灶台，右边是紧闭的厕所门，正面对的，是这个屋子最舒服的大房间。所通向的路上竟然没有沉积的灰尘。这是不是有点不太科学？

难不成是房东经常来清扫吗？这也不太可能啊。他四年前走的时候，根本就没续租。今天过来开门，只不过是来试试运气。没想到，他的钥匙还能打开这个门。魏大勋抿着嘴唇，捏紧了右手里的钥匙。

不过台风天的，他也不太想出去另外找地方住。

魏大勋抿着嘴唇站在门口犹豫了一下，还是拖着行李箱走了进去。他把行李箱随手丢在过道上，一个人走了进去。厨房、厕所、大房间、阳台都非常干净，简直就像他四年前刚走的样子，没有一点尘埃。

是有人特地保持这个样子的吗？

魏大勋皱起眉头，在不大的屋子里绕了几圈，最后还是绕到了阳台上，他看着阳台上的米色宽沙发，脸上涌出回忆的表情，叹了一口气，走到沙发跟前，重重地坐了上去。

这沙发柔软舒服，像白云松软。魏大勋从以前就很爱这米色软沙发。就算因为他长手长脚，这沙发载不下他，他也爱占这地儿。有时候蜷累了，魏大勋就抬腿搭上沙发靠背，另一只腿则搭在沙发扶手上，脚丫子悬在空中。

弄堂的小屋子在白天都安静，他每每晃着脚丫子，都很容易睡着。

这弄堂小屋就是这么神奇。虽然它小，只有简单的厨房、厕所、大房间：装了大床、沙发、书桌。可是它却有一个很棒的地方——外延阳台。阳台上摆着几盆简单的花盆。开花长草后，它们给这阳台增添了不少彩头。

只可惜现在，只有干裂的泥土。

他把手机放到沙发上，挤了挤嘴角的梨涡，睁着眼睛发了一会儿呆，不知不觉就闭上眼睛睡着了。

  1. ** 他的出现和生活**

  * _**2015年**_

这间浦西的弄堂小屋子，是魏大勋2015年刚来上海时，通过网友租借的。

那年他十七岁。和父亲大吵了一架后，做了一件大事——离家远走。他没带什么，就从吉林跑到了上海。他买了卧铺票，躺在绿皮火车上，他在嘈杂的人声里，缩在窄小的上铺里，拿出两个钱包，打算合计一下余钱，却在妈妈塞给他的钱包里，意外发现了一张颜色突出的银行卡：一个红色花底的“福”印在金卡中间。魏大勋愣了一下，反应过来这是妈妈的存钱卡。他心里想着妈妈真多事，躺在卧铺上翻了个面，把卡塞进了一叠红钞票里，捏着钱包，红了眼眶。耳边传来的车轮滚动声，变得非常遥远。

来到上海的第二周，魏大勋发现“我什么都靠自己”、“我不会再用你们一分钱”之类的大话，都是屁话。过了及其舒服奢侈的一周后，他就开始考虑用妈妈给的钱包——在家里大手大脚惯了，对钱并没有什么概念。他捏了捏瘪掉的钱包，第一次认识到钱的精贵。

一个下雨天，魏大勋打着伞，拎着几袋方面便和双汇火腿，愁闷地走在积水的石砖路上，鞋子里发出噗叽噗叽叽的水声，让他更加郁闷。他走到自己的弄堂屋下，看到一个穿着校服的小孩儿坐在窄楼梯上，抱着自己的膝盖，像只蔫头耷脑的流浪狗。也不能说是流浪吧。就是很可怜。小孩全身湿漉漉的，一看就是伞坏了，没伞打。

小孩注意到魏大勋打量的目光，抬起头和他对视。魏大勋马上移开眼睛，低头关了伞，从他身边挤过去。

晚上雨停了，魏大勋出来丢垃圾，看到小孩还坐在楼梯上，愣了一下。他趿拉着拖鞋，吧唧吧唧地走下几阶楼梯，小孩也没反应。他走过小孩身边，小腿蹭了一下他。没想到小孩身子一歪，就从楼梯上滚了下去。这把魏大勋吓了一跳。还好小孩坐得不高。他滚了半圈就摔到了实地，背包当了垫背，砸起一圈水花。

魏大勋忙跳下去，拍了拍他的脸，愣是没拍醒。也不知道是不是刚刚手下重了，小孩脸上还有点肿。小孩脸都是烫红的，怕是发高烧了。

魏大勋都为他着急，上下一摸索，只从他校裤袋里摸出一个没电的智能手机和一个黑色鳄纹钱包。他左看右看，都没有人。叹了口气，架起小孩，认命地把他背回了家。

他这是犯了什么冲！自己生活没有什么保证，居然还捡了一个不知道来历的小孩。

魏大勋看着吃了药，呼吸平稳了一点的小孩。很是纠结地翻开了小孩的钱包，打开的第一眼，他都惊呆了：“这哪是什么流浪狗。这比我都有钱。”钱包里有五、六张半湿的红色纸钞。

是富二代犯浑，跟家里闹翻了吗？

他翻了翻，从塞满了的卡夹里翻到了一张电子学生证 。

“范、丞丞。 XX中学。学籍号是这么一长串的吗？”魏大勋感到头疼，转而去看学生证上的蓝底照片。一般来说，很少有人的证件照都会好看。这个小孩儿也难逃其中。呆头呆脑的，直愣愣地看着镜头，一看就是不太聪明的样子。魏大勋把目光移向床上的小孩，小孩脸上飞红，嘴唇发白，鼻子有一点塌，但是塌得很可爱。

也不知道这个小孩儿为什么下雨天的，跑到这个弄堂里坐着，也不回家。

魏大勋摸着喉结，歪头看小孩，眼神里充满了同情和怜悯。他觉得范丞丞有钱不回家，手机没地儿充，下雨天没伞，是实打实的惨。魏大勋觉得自己已经很惨了，没想到还能碰到比他更惨的。

有一句话，虽然不合时宜，但还是很符合他此刻的感慨。那句话叫——“天外有天，人外有人。”

魏大勋给范丞丞喂了药，换了衣服，帮他把校服挂了起来。就觉得自己是仁至义尽了。他洗了个澡，也躺上床，感受着小孩身上传来的过高的温度，眨着眼睛，很快就睡着了。睡到中途，他感觉有热源紧贴着自己。

“好热。”

魏大勋皱着眉头，把热源推开，踢了下被子，露出了腿。没过一会儿，那热源又贴了过来。魏大勋迷迷糊糊地推了几下，实在推不开，他索性也不管了，彻底踢开被子，又睡死了。

第二天醒来，已经是中午了。魏大勋揉着眼睛坐起来，摸到枕边的手机，一摁手机的锁屏键，看到时间是12:15：“嗯……酒吧驻唱面试是下午四点，还行。没睡过。”

他放心地放下手机，转头去看身边的位置。小孩不在床上。他猛地拉走身上的薄被子，跳下床。这个屋子不大，魏大勋很快就看完了小阳台、厨房跟厕所。

“他走了吗？这么快？不声不响的。”

魏大勋把手从衣摆伸进去，挠着腰，转回床上，重新躺下：“现在的小孩，都是这么酷的吗？悄无声息地就走了，谢谢也不说声。”他扯过薄被，又猛然想起，自己昨晚是又踢被子了。但是刚刚起来的时候，被子是好好盖在身上的……嗯，难道昨晚自己没有踢吗？

魏大勋扬起眉毛想了一会儿，实在想不出答案。他也没有纠结这个小问题。闭上眼睛睡了一会儿回笼觉。才起床洗了个澡，去酒吧面试。

酒吧名字叫敬亭山，酒吧老板是个面冷话少的北京人。

面试很简单。

老板听魏大勋清唱了几首歌，又问了他一些问题。就开始问他愿不愿意上夜班——从七点唱到凌晨两点。

当然不是一直一个人唱七个小时，是和店里一个浙江人轮着唱，单人唱多久是他们两个自己去商量。魏大勋觉得不错，就答应了下来。因为在这儿工作，不仅生活开销有着落了，还有额外的吃住补贴——上海真好，他只不过是会唱点儿歌，生活就可以过起来。魏大勋挺满意这份工作，他觉得昨天帮了小孩，是给自己积了善德。这不，这善果就来了。

该问的都问完了，老板递给他一式两份的合同，喊他拿出身份证来签字。

“你从东北来的？”

“是啊，怎么了吗老板？有什么问题？”魏大勋心里有点紧张，该不会老板不想用东北人吧？

老板摇了摇头，把身份证还给了魏大勋，反问他：“你知道我这儿是什么酒吧吗？”

魏大勋有点迟疑，他知道这是GAY吧才来的。可是这跟他是哪儿人有什么关系吗？他尴尬地捂嘴笑着说：“我知道啊。老板，你该不会是嫌弃我年纪大吧？”

“你想多了。我只是担心你要是被我的客人骚扰了，会不会抡起袖子直接开干。”

“有这么恐怖吗老板？”

“不排除个别吧，偶尔会有那么几个喝过头了的人。”老板摘下黄色的墨镜，揉了揉山根，抬起眼睛看向魏大勋，右眼角下的那颗黑痣在酒吧昏暗的光线下，显得格外妖，“你注意点就好。”

注意点什么？他一个1米83的大高个，需要注意点什么吗？

老板也没说。带他到休息室见了调酒师、保安、小乐队、其他驻唱。

魏大勋是个性格外向的人，他很快就和酒吧里的人称兄道弟起来。GAY之间，存在一种道不清的神秘磁场。魏大勋弗一进去，就知道这些人都是GAY。当然他们也知道魏大勋是同类。聊了才几分钟，就有一个自来熟的小保安搭着魏大勋的肩膀，笑嘻嘻地问：“勋，你是bottom还是top啊？”

魏大勋英文不太好，他听到这两个单词，都懵了。不过好歹也在东北混了二十多年，东北扛把子不会丢了排面。他伸长胳膊，反揽着这小保安的肩，看了看他胸口的铭牌，扯着嘴角，反问回去：“贾斯挺，你说哥哥是哪个啊？”

小保安笑眯了眼睛，凑近魏大勋的耳朵：“我猜哥哥是bottom。”

魏大勋忍住了抖耳朵的冲动，转过头贴着小保安的额头，皮笑肉不笑地垂下眼皮，带着点威压，看着小保安Justin的眯眯眼；“那难道你就是up吗？”

两个人的呼吸交错在一起。Justin看着魏大勋清透的浅褐色眼睛里有点晦暗，被他的态度震住了。但他好歹也在酒吧里混了几年，知道此时该以退为进，免得刚一见面，就和好看的哥哥闹不愉快。他往后扬了一点身体，拍着魏大勋的后背笑着说：“勋我跟你开玩笑呢。你这么威武，一定是up呀。”

“你说得对。”魏大勋也笑了，两个人其乐融融地互揽着肩膀。又聊起了别的话题。

酒吧老板皱着眉，转头跟一个鼻尖有痣的瘦高个说：“一天，他就是以后要跟你搭班的驻场。他喜欢唱民谣，你们交换着唱，可以吧？”

那个瘦高个点了点头：“没问题，待会我加他微信跟他商量吧。今天他上班吗？”

“明天才开始。他估计刚进圈子，不太懂一些东西。你也刚进来没多久，有时候帮一把是一把。懂我意思吗？”

“嗯。我懂，互帮互助嘛。老板你放心。我会看着点他，不让他给酒吧添乱。”

酒吧老板点了点头，手插进裤袋里，又说了一句话，让他给魏大勋讲讲工作时要注意的点儿，甚至还讲到了要观察酒吧客人的情况，选择相宜的歌曲。

托酒吧老板和酒吧里同事的福，魏大勋有惊无险地干了好几个月。

本来魏大勋正忙着研究如何让自己日夜颠倒的工作生活变得有意义，都要忘记范丞丞这个高中小孩了。谁知道八月份的一个台风天，他居然在酒吧里看到了长高了一点的小孩。也不能说是他魏大勋记性好。而是有一个人一晚上都盯着你看，怎么着都有点反应吧？

魏大勋不知道他一个人未成年人是怎么进到酒吧的（而且这还是一个GAY吧）。看他身边的人，也不像是社会主义好青年。在他们那伙人中，领头的是个戴墨镜的青年人。就算是个台风天，也不用打个领巾吧？魏大勋在心里编排着。不着痕迹地又一次瞄向范丞丞。范丞丞端起一杯玛格丽特*，不急不慢地啜了一口。没有在看他。

魏大勋皱起眉头，嘴里转了一个调，离他最近的一个卡座，就有人叫好。魏大勋弹着身上挂着的吉他，弯身朝那人眯眼笑了一下，然后皱着眉，把副歌唱得更有味道了。

魏大勋唱歌的时候，睁眼眯眼、皱眉咧嘴之间透着一股迷人的“叔”范儿。他的嗓音也是带着致命吸引力，仿佛有很多故事要跟你说。可当他迎着头顶的舞台光望向台下时，那透亮的浅褐瞳孔干净得像一眼醴泉，有薄酒的甘甜，也有清泉的透明。让人想久久和他对视，如果有可能的话，还想望进他的心里。可惜，这对视的美妙是短暂的。你想追过去的时候，魏大勋已经移走了目光，脸上的表情随着歌词，变得冷淡。

这种单纯与复杂的矛盾，实在是吸引人。魏大勋知道自己这点的优势，所以晚上驻唱的时候，他把自己的矛盾魅力发挥到淋漓尽致，以此来赚取丰厚的小费。

有时候魅力泼洒过了头，的确会发生缠人的事情，但好在魏大勋处理得妥当。酒吧老板也助了点力，给客人们说：“魏大勋是圈外人。掰不弯的。大家看看就好，别挂心上。免得破坏了LGBT群*在他心里的好印象。”

酒吧里的客人不是注重这方面的，就是在乎外界名声的人。除了极少数的特例。魏大勋并没有再遭遇什么大事。时间久了，敬亭山里有一朵“高岭之花”的传闻在酒吧老板的有意操作之下，传了出去。搞得魏大勋上下班都要偷偷摸摸地走——他烦那些人来堵他的路，他要回家照顾阳台上的盆栽，还要趁着邻居没睡觉，抓紧时间练新歌。哪有空陪这些人。

他知道这是老板一手推就的，就趁着一个阳光不错的下午，磨着老板涨了工资：“老板你客人变多了，我没有功劳也有苦劳啊！”

老板被他故作委屈的样子逗笑了，笑了两声，又皱着眉头严肃地点了头：“那行吧。工资发了记得请他们一顿饭。大家都开心，行吧？”

“行行行！太妥了！老板！爱你哟！”

“滚！一边去！”

* * *

*1 玛格丽特：玛格丽特酒是1949年美国鸡尾酒大赛上，洛杉矶调酒师Jean Durasa的冠军之作，纪念死去的恋人Margarita Cocktail。墨西哥的国酒Tequila为基酒，配以酸橙、橘味白酒，装饰物为柠檬片、盐边。标准玛格丽特为黄色。共有二十多种调制方法。——摘自百度百科

*2 LGBT人群：指女同性恋、男同性恋、双性恋、跨性别恋人群——摘自百度百科


End file.
